Attention has been directed to the general dynamic driving structure for an adornment of an ornamental music especially to the structure which takes the eccentric shaft of the music bell as the source for driving the relevant components to achieve dynamic phenomena of the spherical or cubical adornment. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/277303 by the same inventor discloses a structure which drives the rack by the eccentric shall of the music bell so that the circularly swinging phenomenon of the swinging slick attached on the rack is performed.
In the aforementioned application the dynamic phenomenon performed by the swinging slick is a circular swing, the characteristic of such structure is obviously not a parallel movement, so it is useless for the case where a dynamic phenomenon of parallel movement is needed.